


King of the Clouds

by ksubell



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use, Songfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksubell/pseuds/ksubell
Summary: В котором Доктор накуривается
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 1





	King of the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [King of the Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246739) by [Cornuts360](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornuts360/pseuds/Cornuts360). 



— Доктор? — Клара зашла в ТАРДИС и нашла его в кресле на втором этаже. Она начала подниматься по лестнице, как почувствовала странный запах. — Боже, Доктор. Чем здесь пахнет?

Он не шевелился, только сидел с расслабленным лицом, развалившись в кресле и уставившись в пространство. Клара перевела взгляд на его руки. Обе они лежали на подлокотниках кресла, однако она заметила, что в одной из них было что-то подозрительно напоминавшее косяк.

— Доктор… У тебя в руке косяк?

Он чуть двинул головой, чтобы посмотреть на то, что у него было в правой руке. Подняв руку с подлокотника, он осмотрел ее.

— Похоже на то.

Даже его голос был более расслабленным чем обычно. Он выглядел как космический бродяга.

Накуренный Повелитель Времени поднял взгляд на Клару и предложил ей закурить:

— Хочешь?

— Доктор! — воскликнула она смущенно.

Он какое-то время смотрел на нее непонимающе, а потом пришел к своим собственным выводам.

— Оох, я понял. Где-то там есть еще, — и указал в случайном направлении.

Клара нахмурилась, подняв бровь, показывая тем самым, что это было не смешно.

— Это не то, что я имела в виду. Постарайся объяснить мне… Это? — она показала рукой на накуренного Повелителя Времени перед ней.

— Я просто подумал, что хочу попробовать. Я нашел несколько штук в ТАРДИС и зажег одну.

— Врешь. Если ты нашел их в ТАРДИС значит ты делал это раньше. Когда…?

— Клара, мне 2000 лет. Я просто решил побаловаться и оказалось, что я делал это раньше.

— Это значит, что ты сделал себе собственные косяки? Содержимое и все остальное?

— Да. Я не мог рисковать своими легкими, так что я сделал все сам, — он сделал затяжку и, закинув голову на спинку кресла, выдохнул. Дым, что вышел из его рта, был до странного ровным и завораживающим.

Он протянул Кларе руку с зажатым в ней косяком.

— Одну затяжку. Он очень сильный для людей, но не для Повелителей Времени. Одной будет достаточно для человека.

— Ты только что попросил меня сделать затяжку?

— Разве не очевидно?

Клара смотрела на протянутый ей косяк, который был зажат между его указательным и большим пальцами. Ее рука нерешительно взяла его, поднесла к губам, и она затянулась. Выдыхая клуб дыма, Клара отдала косяк Повелителю Времени.

Это не так плохо. Одна затяжка никому не навредит.

  
_Some only live to die,_

_I'm alive to fly higher_

_Than angels in outfields inside of my mind_

_I'm ascendin' these ladders,_

_I'm climbin',_

_say goodbye_

_This old world, this old world_

  
— Ты это видишь? — спросила Клара.

— Вижу что?

— Дым, выходящий из твоего рта. Он разноцветный и симпатичный.

— Разве? — он очарованно смотрел на дым, который только что выдохнул.

— Он выглядит, будто создан для обложки какого-нибудь альбома.

— А мы в обложке альбома?

— Какой песней ты бы был, если бы это было правдой?

  
_And when I fall to rise with stardust in my eyes_

_In the backbone of night, I'm combustible_

_Dust in the fire when I can't sleep,_

_awake, I'm too tired_

_This whole world, this whole world_

  
Они на мгновение посмотрели друг на друга, а потом Доктор взял руку Клары и повел их к дверям ТАРДИС. Он открыл их, чтобы увидеть сплошной космос. Клара села на порог, и Доктор последовал ее примеру.

После некоторого времени, проведенного в тишине, Клара спросила:

— Ты помнишь те дни, когда ты был в академии?

— Нет… Я тогда особо не обращал внимания. А что на счет тебя и универа?

— Не так много, — она пожала плечами.

Они сидели и смотрели на звезды. Доктор иногда затягивался.

— Ты когда-нибудь думала о жизни без людей, которых ты любишь? — пробормотал он, смотря себе под ноги, где не было ничего кроме космоса. Он размышлял, что будет, если он просто упадет.

— Иногда… Это было бы отстойно.

Он отклонился назад, начиная соскальзывать.

— Ага. Я бы мог держать в своих руках вселенную, пока падаю.

Клара наклонила голову на бок, ее руки держались за порог ТАРДИС, а ноги болтались внизу.

— Серьезно? Как?

— Вот так, — он взял одну из ее рук и выскользнул из ТАРДИС, чувствуя, как его внутренности немного дрогнули, прежде чем вернуться в нормальное положение. Она издала удивленный возглас, когда он стал держаться ближе. Одна его рука обернулась вокруг ее талии, а другая держала ее затылок. Позже, придя в себя, он решил, что это не было объятием. — Ты прекрасная подруга, Клара.

— Ты довольно сентиментален для великого и могучего Повелителя Времени*. Ха-ха, понял? — она засмеялась над собственной шуткой.

Он тоже засмеялся. Конечно, ведь он любил каламбуры. Даже когда они были действительно глупыми.

  
_I don't feel anything_

_Or anyone_

_Below the sun_

_I don't_

_Feel anything_

_At all_

  
Доктор отпустил Клару. Защитное поле ТАРДИС ограждало их от прекрасного, но смертоносного космоса. Он сделал очередную затяжку и выдохнул, наконец докурив косяк. Дым плавно вылетал из его рта, показывая то, как зрелищно выглядит белый дым в космосе. Он выглядел разноцветным для них, переливаясь оттенками розового, красного, синего, желтого и фиолетового. Цветов радуги для них, но белый для всех остальных. Он не рассеивался сразу, оставаясь в снаружи дольше чем внутри.

— «King of the Clouds». Вот какая ты песня.

— Что, прости? — спросил Доктор сконфуженно.

— Ты говорил мне до этого. Одна из моих копий нашла тебя высоко в облаках. ТАРДИС была там припаркована, и ты там жил.

— Да… Да, думаю это так.

  
_Imagination, take me somewhere I don't know_

_I'm lost but I better find it alone_

_King of the Clouds_

_Of the Clouds_

_I get lifted_

_I get lifted_

  
— Ты был один. Я знаю.

Когда она это сказала, он сжал челюсти, глядя вниз и избегая ее глаз.

— Ага.

Клара пододвинулась ближе, поднимая его подбородок, чтобы он посмотрел ей в глаза. Она ничего не сказала, только наклонила свою голову на бок. Это было слишком для накуренного Повелителя Времени, и он покраснел. Дым, что так долго оставался, исчез.

— Ты говорил, что можешь держать в своих руках вселенную, а?

Оставаясь молчаливым, он кивнул.

_I keep searching_

Клара обернула свою руку вокруг его шеи и прижалась к нему. С закрытыми глазами он вернул объятие, его нос уткнулся в изгиб ее плеча.

— Давай вернемся назад внутрь, а?

_Oh, I keep searching_

— Ага.

_I keep searching_


End file.
